I'm Still in Love With You
by annahlisee
Summary: What happens if Ezra left a pregnant Aria back in Rosewood? What happens when they find eachother 5 years later?  Previously: Never Ending Lie. I liked this story better as a one-shot so I deleted every chapter but the 1st one.


**IMPORTANT: Aria and Hanna are about 22**

**Ezra is about 27**

**Alyssa is about 4**

**They live in NYC now :D**

**Disclaimer: Although this is my 3****rd**** story, and I clearly am a HUGE fan of Pretty Little Liars….I don't own anything…except the plot :D and Alyssa Grace.**

* * *

><p>no…No….NO…NOOO! I could not be him! It could not be him! Just no! I'm sure I was looking pretty strange at this point cause Alyssa tugged on my arm and said "Mommy? Are you okay?" My answer: No, no I was not…<p>

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was lying on his bed, we were kissing. I suddenly broke the kiss. This was the moment to tell him._

"_Ezra. I have something really, really important to tell you. Please don't freak out."_

"_Aria? Your scaring me…"_

"_Ezra, I…I'm…"_

_Just then Ezra's apartment door burst open. Two police men and my old babysitter Simone came in._

"_Ezra Fitz." The big police man said "Is this young lady your student"_

"_I….excuse me?"_

"_Is she your student"_

_There was no way we could get out of this situation. We had gotten out of countless ones before. But it was no use. Simone knew I was his student. It was all over…._

_Ezra, Simone, and the police left. I was alone in the apartment._

"_Ezra, I'm pregnant."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

5 years later I was standing in Whole Foods staring at the father of my kid, my one real old English teacher who i was in a relationship with for 2 years before we got caught. We both looked surprised to see each other.

"Mommy!" Alyssa said "Who's that guy?"

"No one Lyss"

"Then why is he walking over here " CrapCrapCrapCrap!

"Aria?"

"Ezra?"

"Wow, Aria, I thought I would get to see you again."

"Yeah, me too."

At this point Alyssa tugged on my arm yet again "Mommy? Who is he?"

Ezra looked at me "Mommy?" he asked with a look of confusion, shock, love, and pain all at once.

"We need to talk" I said to Ezra.

"Well that's obvious" he said. He kept glancing at my hand, looking for a ring I guess.

"Please dont jump to conclusions Ezra its not what you think"

"Hm"

"Come on Alyssa." I began "I'm gonna drop you off at Auntie Hanna's okay?"

"Yayy!"

* * *

><p>"Aria! Lyss!" Hanna said hugging both of us. Lyss ran right inside. Then Hanna saw Ezra "Well, well, well! Fitz is back. Have fun you guys!" Hanna said as she closed the door finally leaving me and Ezra alone, until she opened her door again "On second thought, not too much fun!"<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Ezra walked to Central Park, one of my favorite places in the city.<p>

"Come on Aria! I'm dying over her. Please just tell me who she is" he said referring to Alyssa.

"She's my kid"

"I figured what out for myself. Who's the dad though? Noel? Sean?"

"No, she...she's...shes yours Ezra"

"Oh...oh crap. Why didn't you ever tell me?" he sounded hurt again.

"I was going to. Do you remember that night? When you left because of Simone and the police? I was gonna tell you then, but right before I did you got taken away."

"Oh" he said still clearly in shock. We sat down on a bench to give him a chance to absorb the news. I mean it's not every day you find out you have a kid. "Aria I'm so sorry I had to leave you like that. I really didnt want to. When they took me, well it was the day that they found Ian's body in the woods" I cringed here. Ian, Spencers brother-in law had tried to kill me, her, Hanna, and Emily. It still brought back bad memories. "Oh sorry Aria" he said seeing me uncomfortable "So the police were distracted that day. They just told me to get the hell out of Rosewood and to stay away from you."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"I know right. So whats our daughters name?" he said as he grabbed my hand. 'Our daughter' I really like they way that sounded. Oh no! Was I falling for him again?

"Alyssa Grace Fitz, but we mostly call her Lyss."

"Fitz? Not Montgomery?" I nodded "Why?"

"Because...because I never stopped loving you!" As soon as I said it I covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide with shock. What did I just do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>EZRA'S POV<strong>_

"Because...because I never stopped loving you!" she exclaimed. As soon as she said it she covered her mouth. Her beautiful hazel eyes wide in shock.

"I…I'm sorry Ezra…I shouldn't have….I gotta go!" And with that she turned and ran. Without hesitating, I ran right after her. I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her arm, but we were both still running so fast we tumbled onto the grass. She ended up laying on top of me. We were in a secluded part of the park. Not to many people or lights. We just both laughed.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry I said that, I don't know what I was thinking, I really…" before she could finish whatever BS excuse she was trying to say, I pressed my lips to hers. Since she didn't shove me away I took that as a real good sign and deepened the kiss. One of my hands twisting in her hair, the other cupping her face. I was just about to take off her shirt when a police officer shined a flashlight on us.

"Hey! You two" he screamed at us. "Stop right now!" Haha, right, the love of my life was laying on top of me, kissing my neck. Yeah we were so not stopping anytime soon. But I guess he got tired of watching us make out because he came over and pulled us apart. We both sat up giggling and holding hands. The officer shined the light first at my face then on Aria's. Apparently he liked what he saw.

"Oh, hello Miss! What's you name beautiful?"

"Were sorry officer." I said, interrupting his flirting "My girlfriend and I just got a bit carried away. Wont happen again sir." The officers face fell when I said 'girlfriend;.

"Oh." He said, obviously upset "Well just don't to it again."

"Of course." Me and Aria got up and hand in hand walked to Hanna's apartment. As soon as we got there, Aria leaned up against the wall and began talking.

"So am I really your girlfriend" she asked in an unbearably sexy voice "Or was that just and excuse?"

"Well Miss. Montgomery, I would love to have you as my girlfriend."

"Well Mr. Fitz, I would love to have you as my boyfriend"

And with that I kissed her with just as much passion as before. Until Hanna's door opened.

"Heyheyy!" Hanna said "What did I say about too much fun?" Me and Aria broke apart. Aria smiled at me and walked into Hanna's apartment.

"Alyssa?" she began "Can you come here? I want you too meet someone sweetie." My beautiful little girl walked to her mom. This was the first time I really got to look at her. She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, except Aria of course. She had Aria's dark curly hair and rosy cheeks, but my ice blue eyes and pale skin. I was the perfect combination between the two of us.

"Yes mommy?"

"Lyss, I want you to say Hi to you daddy."

"You're my daddy?" my little girl asked me smiling. I smiled back and nodded. She ran up to me and hugged me. I pulled Aria into the hug well.

"AWWWWW!" Hanna screamed "What a cute family!"

"Hey" I said to Hanna "Shut it Miss. Marin. I could give you a detention for that!"

We all started laughing, even Alyssa, though she didn't get the joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Happy chapter one, the next few chapters…ehh not so much ;D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**-Lissa**

**PS-I know Lyss looks like a weird name at 1****st**** but I though it was a cute nickname for Alyssa. If you don't like it tell me in the REVIEWS and I can change it to Alyssa all the time :D**


End file.
